Usuario:Halevoi
Información General Información sobre mi= Hola! Soy TheAleboy pero puedes llamarme simplemente Ale. Simplemente yo soy un Chico al que le gustan los videojuegos, Ainme, Etc. Normalmente me encontrarás jugando Juegos Hardcore (Principalmente Geometry Dash) o Juegos de Pokémon. Tengo 14 años y Soy el Moderador de Chat y Reversor de esta Wiki. Es decir, por el lado de "Moderador de Chat" puedo "banear" o expulsar a usuarios que incumplan las normas., si algún usuario tiene un mal comportamiento avisarme a mi o a otro Moderador de Chat. Por el lado de Reversor puedo revertir ediciones, es decir, si algún usuario hace una edición "Basura" o innecesaria puedo eliminar esa edición y cambiarla a la antigua versión del artículo. Puedes ver la funcionalidad de los cargos en la pestaña Cargos de Usuarios. |-| Plantillas= Plantillas de Honores es el otro ganador de la encuesta de Mau5kids. Se ganó 3 dibujos de HTF|white|red}} Plantillas de Info. Personal Plantillas de Amigos Mi Plantilla de Amigo Puedes copiarla en tu perfil si me consideras tu amigo :) |-| Cargos de usuarios= |-| Chat= Normas y Recomendaciones *Las normas principales están aquí. *En caso de que alguien te ofenda por MP(Mensaje Privado) o en el chat general avisarme a mi o a otro moderador activo. *Las mayúsculas y el abuso de flood (Más de 5 carácteres repetidos) no están permitidos. *Si te hacen preguntas incómodas avisarle a cualquier moderador activo (Como yo). *Por favor respeta a los demás usuarios. *En caso de que algún usuario "extraño" envíe un "Link" te recomiendo no verlo hasta que yo afirme que es un "Link" normal y sin infracciones negativas(Si no lo ha descrito el usuario que lo envió). En caso de que te lo pase por MP(Mensaje Privado) mandármelo a mi por MP también si tienes dudas. *Aquí están los emoticones disponibles para el chat. *Aquí están los comandos disponibles para el chat (Color de letra, Fuente, Subrayado, Etc) pero Actualmente no funcionan. *Si un Moderador te ofende ya sea por el chat general o por Mensaje Privado te recomiendo avisarle a un ADMINISTRADOR. *Cualquier duda avisarme ^^. |-| Artículos creados por mi= Artículos creados * Collab (Modo Editor): Fue mi primer artículo creado y mi edición #3 en toda la Wiki. * Chaoz Impact: Un Demon muy fácil y popular, no tenía idea de porqué no tenía un artículo. * Death Moon: Necesitaba Artículo SÍ O SÍ. * Theory of Skrillex: Porqué no tenía artículo? * Toxic Sewers: Un nivel bastante bonito para ser de la 1.9. * Final Redux: Peppa quería crearla pero le ayudé. :D * Forsaken Neon: Al completar dicho nivel después de 4k intentos decidí crearla en honor a eso. * Motion: Uno de mis niveles favoritos. * Suomi: Mi primer Artículo sobre creadores/jugadores, uno de mis favoritos. * Red World: La OldSchool. :) * Red World Rebirth: Un buen Remake. Existen más páginas creadas por mi pero no las recuerdo bien. Otros * The Honorable Final: Iba a crearla y le puse bastante empeño pero lamentablemente no me dió tiempo de finalizar y olvidé subir el artículo y meses después Misterum lo hizo por mi, GRACIAS Cerebro :). * Platinum Adventure: Fue creada por TyronHunter pero con mucha ayuda mía durante una llamada de Skype. |-| Mis canciones favoritas= No hay nada aquí por el momento. |-| Relaciones con Usuarios= Mis Amigos * El jefe de la pandilla. * El Rey del Banhammer. * El Posho Rojo :v. * El Panih!!! xD. * El cerebro del futuro. * El Poder del 420 y el MLG de Kenny. * orasio potasio Kappa. * Cajita de música de Freddy (?. * Peppa. * La reencarnación de FunnyGame. * Caustic (?. * Asesino tierno de la tierra. * El Gatito de Fuego =3. * Planeta Auto :v. * El Dorito de la Rikura (?. * El Dios. * Mr. J :v. * El Souls Shileno :L. * El fan de Maincra >:v. * Un Planeta Tierra que murió por contaminación (?. * ielitoh Kapón. * Guni<3 (?). Usuarios que me agradan * Usuario:HumanoidPikachulMi Ex-Padre kapón. * Electroluigi. * Mercedes Benz detected. * Rosa color Rosa :L. * El serio. * El tutor de niños. * Autos buena onda Bv. * Mi entrenador Pokimon 7u7. * El Guardián de Dinamarca. * El Desconocido (Lenny). * El que salva Pueblo Champiñón :v. * Por alguna razón me cae bien :v. * También me cae bien xD. * Otro que me cae bien por extrañas razones. * También me cae bien.... * El ratón Kapón que creí que era un muñeco de nieve y que a la final resultó ser un Erizo disfrazado xDD. * El que hace Bullying. * Supersonic! xD. * El Posho ajedréz :v. * El Fan del Cerebro. * Murió.... * El otro Serio. * Un Amor <3 (?. * Otro Bot. * Crash Zitro Kart! Kappa. Enemigos * Máquina de insultos. * La Niña :L * Ha llegado tu hora - Zitro. * Sus frases son famosísimas. * El más odiado de la Wiki. * Multicuenta del anterior. * Una flor maligna D: * Otro Inmaduro. * El rata de Fernanflo-flo-flo-flo-flo xD * Meh. * Cualquiera que moleste. ^^ |-| Frases, Hashtags, y otras cosas= Mis frases *io ke c. *Martin, PARA! .__. *Perdí en X % de X nivel. *Stechara, DIGO Chat (Kappa). *''Cuando voy a expulsar a alguien'': ._. Dont Judge Me. *''Cuando voy a Banear a alguien'': Sorry, But, And now your going to die. Las frases de los otros usuarios *-_- - Gabriel. *Quieres Ban?? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokebatallas/es/images/2/24/.v..jpg - Toby *Volcí :v - Maro *Hola (Personaje que sea mi foto) O/ - Carl, Mau y otros. *Habrán más muy pronto ^^ Mis Hashtags * #SaveMaro * #NoPuedesBanearAZitroElTeBaneaATi * #ChatFantasma * #RaroPeroCierto (Este es más personal que de la Wiki) * #TeamPanih xd Preguntas *Qué otros juegos juegas además de GD?? **Suelo jugar Minecraft, Pokémon, Undertale u otro juego random cuando estoy aburrido. *Con qué tecla juegas?? **Barra de Espacio :P *Por qué te pusiste TheAleboy X?? **En una página vi que muchos amigos se cambiaban el nombre de usuario y pensé en el prefijo de Alejandro (Ale), Y combinando The y Boy me gustó bastante el resultado. El "X" solo fue algo Random. *Cómo conociste la Wiki?? **Buscando "Hints" para hacer buena decoración en niveles. *Por qué te pones fotos "Kawaiis" si eres hombre?? **No importa si soy macho o hembra, Yo me pongo la foto que quiera y que me guste, Y las Kawaiis estan entre ellas c: :3 *Cuál es el Demon más dificil que has completado?? **Windy Landscape, sigo sin poder creer cómo lo logré. *Si cada fail entre 90-99% fuera un dolar, Cuánto dinero tendrías?? **Tendría como 80 dólares... *Cuándo sueles estar conectado en la Wiki?? **Soy muy activo, puedes encontrarme siempre en la noche o en la tarde, rara vez no me conecto y nunca suelo estar conectado en la mañana. *Cuál ha sido tu peor fail en GD?? ** Sin duda el 98% de ToE II v2, era solo un SIMPLE SALTO, pero mi retraso fue el suficiente. Aún sigo trabajando en ese nivel. |-| Galería de Ale= Aquí dejaré una pequeña galería de imágenes ya sean cosas que me interesen o Fotos de Perfil que he usado: Archivo:Pichu_Kawaii.jpg|Pichu Kawaii. <3 Archivo:Cuacknana.jpg|Pato Banana. Archivo:Glaceon.jpg|Love. <3 Archivo:Para_mi_amigo_THEALEBOY_(Cali).png|Mi antiguo icono en GD, hecha por Horacio. Archivo:Its_Aleboy_B).png|Mi 2do icono de GD hecha también por Horacio, es relativamente el mismo pero con nuevo BackGround. Archivo:Maincra.jpg|Maincra. Archivo:TABX ProfilePic.png|Mi actual icono de GD hecha esta vez por Spectre, con efectos más complejos y bonitos. =) |-| Cositas= Aquí dejaré capturas o imágenes curiosas ya sean coincidencias u otras cosas: * Soy Bey11 xD. * Rek3dge Powah (Captura original de Guni.) *Stagunixdxd. Geometry Dash Resúmen= Yo soy un gran jugador de Geometry Dash que como cualquier otro empezó como un Noob/Principiante comenzando con el primer nivel en la versión Lite/Demo (Stereo Madness) en la 1.9, Seguí practicando el juego hasta completar el último nivel de la versión Lite en dicha actualización con las 3 monedas (Time Machine). Hecho eso conseguí la versión completa y me "fortalecí" mucho más de lo que era antes completando '''TODOS' los niveles oficiales desde Stereo Madness hasta Theory of Everything 2 y al salir la Actualización 2.0 logré completar Geometrical Dominator y Deadlocked con las 3 monedas y conseguí la última moneda de Clubstep. Así que mi camino va por el Online con niveles mucho más complicados =D'' |-| Logros= Mis Mayores Logros *Completar 85 20px *Conseguir +3500 20px *Completar un Hard Demon en menos de 2000 intentos (Ultra Drivers). *Completar un Medium/Hard Demon en menos de 1000 intentos (Horror Hate). *Completar un Very Hard Demon (MadHouse). *Lograr pasar de un New Best de 16% a 99% en un Demon con dificultad no muy baja. *Lograr un "Practice Run" en Bloodbath de 74 intentos, uno de 47 en Cataclysm y uno de 84 en Conical Depression. *Tener un nivel con +50 Likes. Mis futuros logros *Conseguir hasta 5000 20px o más. *Completar un Insane/Extreme Demon. *Completar al menos 100 20px. *Tener un Featured. *Crear un Insane Demon con Featured. *Estar en el Top 100. |-| Peores Fails= Aquí pondré un Top 10 de los peores fails que he tenido desde que juego'' Geometry Dash, disfrútenlos! :P ::''Nota:Los fails están ordenados desde los de menor importancia hasta los de mayor importancia, el "x(Número)" representa la cantidad de veces qué fallé ahí, si no tiene esta extensión quiere decir que solo fallé ahí una sola vez. *Ultimate Circles 90% (El Lag) *Extreme Fantasy 96% x4 (Lo que ocurre con mi memoria sida) completar aún. *Theory of SkriLLex 86% x3 (El retraso hace esto) *Jawbreaker 90% x2 (El retraso v3) *Ultra Drivers 93% (Bug) *Windy Landscape 88% x2 (La parte más fácil del final, soy el único que falla ahí 2 veces?) *Nine Circles 94% x2 (Triste pero cierto) *Forsaken Neon 98% (Los nervios... También fallé en el 84% 90% 92% y 94%) *ToE II v2 98% (Solo era un SIMPLE SALTO, no se como pude fallar ahí, GG Zobros pero te superé. Captura + Reacción esa es mi cara n_n ) *Obscurum 99% (Sí, primera vez que pierdo en este porcentaje, eran solo 2 malditos saltos, además de que mi récord era 16% y hago esta bestialidad, claro! Me dan ganas de llorar y volver al pasado cada vez que pienso esto) |-| Más Información In-Game= Equipamiento Iconos: 40px 60px 40px 40px 40px 40px Colores: 70px Mi nombre de usuario es : TheAleboyX. Acepto todas las solicitudes =3 Mis Stats & Desafíos actuales Yo implementé personalmente un método para completar Demons complicados como un # de Demon determinado. Aquí dejaré mis Desafíos superados y los desafíos en los que actualmente trabajo. Desafíos Superados * Nine Circles como Demon 50 - Retado por un amigo personal. * Forsaken Neon como Demon 60 - Retado por orasio potasio. * Ultra Drivers como Demon 70 - Retado por Maincro. * Theory of Insomnia como Demon 75 - Retado yo mismo. * ToE II v2 como Demon 80 - Retado yo mismo. * Windy Landscape como Demon 86 - Retado por Maincro. * Obscurum como Demon 90 - Retado por Erm. Desafíos en curso * FuryLocked como Demon #95 - Retado por un amigo del Colegio (Sin cuenta de Wikia). * Supersonic como Demon #100 en menos de 15k intentos - Retado por mi amigo personal. * Final Redux como Demon #150 - Retado por Amik. 8) Stats * 30px ** 4.000 * 30px ** 107 * 30px ** +500 * 30px ** 93 Canciones que uso * Canción del Menú Principal actual (Sky Tower - Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de Rescate Rojo/Azul). * Canción del Modo Práctica actual (Lava Reef Act 1 - Sonic The Hedgehog & Knuckles). Demons difíciles pendientes *Crimson Clutter 34% *Cataclysm 21% *Supersonic 36% *Stalemate 22% *8o 49% *Necropolis 33% *Bloodbath 10% *Swing Squad 29% *Ultimate Demon Mix 34% *Colorful Overnight 13% *Conical Depression 9% *The Ultimate Phase 21% *The Hell Factory 9% *A Bizarre Phantasm 12% *Phobos 14% Pronto habrán más ^^ Pokémon Mi Resúmen y Pokémon fav.= Además de Geometry Dash me encanta mucho la franquicia Pokémon, No es en vano que tengo foto de perfil de dicha franquicia =) Pokémon favoritos Existen demasiados a_e Pero 5 de esos serían: * Glaceon. * Mew. * Eevee. * Squirtle. * Chespin. |-| Shinys= 100px Oddish Shiny en Pokémon Rojo Fuego. Otros juegos Undertale= Undertale es un juego que a simple vista parece un juego simple pero en realidad es muy divertido. Logros *Completar la Ruta Neutral y la Ruta Genocida. *Llegar 4 veces seguidas al último ataque de Sans(Genocida). Curiosidades *Soy uno de los Retrasados que juega primero la Ruta Genocida que la Pacifista. |-| Otras cosas que me gustan= *Amo Happy Tree Friends <3 *Maincra *Los puercoespines :3 Y muchas cosas más :D |-| WIP= En un futuro mens!!!